Team Austin and Ally Together Forever
by allestraker
Summary: This is a story about Austin and Ally's life from toddlers to teenagers. (Focussing on their teenage years.) There obviously will be bumps in the road, but they make it through as Austin and Ally, or something else? Title will change later in the story.


**Okay..hmm how do I start this..yes I did delete my last story.. I wasn't really getting inspired much.. Ya know.. So I wrote this one :) I bet it will be better than the last one and it won't be as confusing.. But I'll stop talking now..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. :)**

* * *

><p>Ally's Pov - 5 years old<p>

"Can we go, can we go pleaseeeeee!" I said tugging on my moms hand ever so slightly. I wanted to go to the park with my friend Trish from preschool.

"Please?" I pulled on my famous puppy dog face. I hear my mom sigh and them look down on me.

"Fine. But I'll have to call Trish's mom before we go." She gave in. Not even a second later my face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said running up the stairs to get ready. It was currently summer, which is very hot here in Miami. So I decided on a yellow summer dress that goes just before my knees. I left my hair the way it was and ran downstairs ready to go. I see my mom making some snacks to take with us. I walk towards her.

"Hey sweetie. Trish should be over in a couple of minutes with her mom. I made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to take with us. Sound alright?" I nodded my head and sit at the dining room table sipping on my juice I had earlier. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I made I way to the door. "Trish!" I said and hugged her like I haven't seen her in ages, even though I saw her yesterday.

"Ally!" She hugged back with the same enthusiasm.

"Alright girls come on let's go." I heard my mom say from the garage. As soon as we heard that. Trish and I raced to the car. When we get there we hop in our booster seat, ( we have our own booster seat since Trish and I basically live at each other's houses.) and my mom buckles us.

On the way to the park, the ride was fun, but it didn't last as long since we only live 15 minutes away.

"We're here!" My mom says as she gets the bag with snacks then unbuckle us. As soon as we're free from the booster seats, Trish and I race to the sandbox to not only see a kid there by himself. Trish and I share a glance.

"I wonder if he's lonely." I said looking at him make a castle, but fail each time.

"Probably, let's go to the swings!" I hear Trish say, still feeling bad for the boy.

"Alright, but only if you promise that you will let us play with him." I said.

"Fine." She said. "Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we ran to the swings. By now, we've learned how to swing by ourselves.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later.<p>

I can't stop thinking about that boy. I now know that he's not lonely, because I see a redheaded boy arrive shortly after we went on the swings. Suddenly, I jump off the swings, and stand in front of Trish.

"Can we play with him now? I wanna meet new friends." I say with a pleading tone.

"Alright fine. But I've got to say, that redhead dude is cute." She said half-jokingly. But I doubt that was a joke. We run over to them into the sandbox. They look up at us as if we are alien coming to abduct them.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. Then realizing they're ignoring us, talking in a whisper tone and glancing up at us every once in a while. "My name is Ally, and this is my friend, Trish." I gestured to her. She waved. They looked at us.

"Hi.. My names Austin, and this is my friend Dez." He pointed towards the redheaded who's staring at Trish and I. I took this time to observe both of them. One of them is blonde, I think he said his name was Austin, and he had on some shorts and a plain shirt pairs with black converse. The redheaded one, Dez, was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a green dinosaur on the front with bright orange suspenders, and red pants and that was paired with yellow converse. He seemed to be a weird type of person, but I'm not going to judge too quickly.

"Nice to meet you!" I said putting my hand out. He gladly took my hand and shook it with a smile. I let go after a while. The seem friendly.

"Could we maybe join you? Trish and I were looking for new friends to play with and you know since we're lonely and all-" I rambled.

"Your rambling. But okay." Austin said as my face went beet red. Trish and I sat in the sand with them and helped them make a castle. We also played twenty questions to get to know each other better.

"What's your favorite color? Mines red." I said creating windows on the outside of the castle.

"Mines yellow." I hear Austin say.

"Pink!" Trish said. I wasn't really surprised since I knew already.

"Lime green mixed with forest green with blue and yellow but delete the lime green, forest green, and yellow." Dez said, smiling. We all look at him weird.

"You mean blue?" Trish said flatly, not impressed. He nodded his head vigorously. I see Austin lean over to me.

"He's a little bit weird, but you'll get used to it." Austin whispered into my ear. I nodded and took a glance to my mom. She was talking to a lady with blonde hair. I'm guessing it was Austin's mom, since he was the only one blonde here in this park.

"Favorite food or snack? Mines gummy bears." I hear Dez say.

"Pancakes!" Austin said his mouth almost watering at the thought.

"Pickles!" I say dreamily.

"Ew." Austin says. I glare at him.

"Pickles are the best thing ever!" I said getting a bit hungry.

"No there not!" He said. "Pancakes are." He added sympathetically. Before I could respond, Trish talks.

"I like chicken tenders." I laugh at her. The rest of the day went on like that until we had to leave.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" I asked Austin and Dez.

"Sure!" They responded excitedly.

"Here come on let's ask my mom." We all ran towards my mom. "Mom, can we please have Austin, Trish, and Dez over for dinner?" I ask, hoping she will say yes.

"If it's okay with Mimi." She glance over at her.

"Oh yeah, sure! I'll pick you guys up at 8?" She asked Austin and Dez.

"Yes!" Austin and Dez say. We all go in the car. (Just to make you know, we borrowed the two booster seats from Mimi.)

The car ride was very fun. We jammed to our favorite songs on the radio and talked about school. Turns out that we are going all to the same schools. So that's very exciting. And we're all 5 years old... Obviously. Then we made it to my house. My mom unbuckled us and we all went into the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes. And before you ask, it's spaghetti." My mom said making her way in the kitchen.

"Do you guys want to play a board game?" I asked turning my attention to them.

"Sure! Do you have headbandz?" I hear Austin say.

"Yes I do! I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs to my room to get the board game. It's like charades but you wear a headband and it has the clue that you act out. It's really fun.

When I get the game, I Jog back downstairs and place it on the coffee table. I open it and gave everyone a headband. Then giving each a card face down. Then I put mine in without cheating. Then we started playing until it was dinner time.

"No no!" I hoped around while Trish and Austin nibble on air.

"I don't know!" Dez gave up.

"Dinners ready!" My mom called. We all stop and put our headbands away.

"What was I?" Dez asked me. I turned to him, giggling.

"A bunny." I said, smiling. He slumped down in his chair feeling embarrassed.

We all ate our spaghetti, which by the way, was very delicious. And then watched Monsters inc. Then it was time for Austin, Trish, and Dez to leave.

"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" I hugged Trish and waved to Austin and Dez.

"Thanks for the dinner Ms. Dawson. And thanks for the play date Ally. I had fun. Then he gave me a quick hug and left.

"Your welcome!" I called back at the moving car. It's turns out we only live 3 houses away from each other. Trish on the opposite street and Dez four houses away next to Austin's house.

"What a nice boy." I hear my mom say.

"Dez too." I added.

"Mhmm." She said. "Come on, let's get you to bed." She picked me up and carried me upstairs. She helped me into my pjs and then I brushed my teeth. When I finished, I went back into my room and had my mom tuck me in.

"Good night Ally." She pulled the covers up to my shoulders and kissed my head.

"Good night mom." I said, and snuggled into the covers. She turned off the lights and shut the door. I switched my position so I was facing the wall and thought about Austin and Dez. I couldn't wait till tomorrow comes. And finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>READ!<strong>

**So how'd you guys like this chapter? I think I did good.. But I'm going on vacation in 5 days, and I might be snake to upload, I will try since it's out the country and the wifi isn't that brilliant. My phone can't work there so I'll use my moms phone that can connect there to write. She has Microsoft on there which is a Nokia lumia phone I think. But I'll upload ****tomorrow****too :) this story will start out as toddlers and up until we get to senior year. The we'll get serious into things. This will be a rates T, for now.. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed :)**


End file.
